bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons RPG (SuperJedi224's Conception)
WELCOME TO BLOONS RPG You are just another dart monkey... for now. YOUR STATS Level: 0 Attack (Normal): 300 (increases by 3% each level) Attack (Special): 250 (increases by 3% each level) Defend (Normal): 140 (increases by 2.6% each level) Defend (Special): 110 (increases by 2.6% each level) Accuracy: 120 (increases by 2.6% each level) Evasion: 100 (increases by 2.6% each level) MP: 300 (increases by 10% every fifth level) HP: 800 (increases by 15% every seventh level) % Accuracy Percentile accuracy depends on the ratio of the overall accuracy of the attack to the overall Evade of the target. It can be anywhere from 10% to 100%, excluding both extremes. A ratio of 1 results in a percent accuacy of 90%. ELEMENTAL RESISTANCES Most classes have one or more native elements. You have a base resistance to these elements equalling (10+5int(level/7))%. (Your attacks of these elemental types also deal +10% damage) Additional resistances may be gained from equipments. Some classes will also have a weakness. They have a -30% base resistance to this element. If your total resistance to an element exceeds 100%, that means you absorb damage of that type! However, negative resistances mean you actually take more damage from that type... The Elements * Light * Dark * Fire * Explosive * Electric * Water * Ice * Earth * Air There is also NORMAL type, but that is nonelemental by definition. STATUSES All statuses are removed on death, or at the end of the battle. Most may be removed by certain items and spells. Death: Instantly kills the affected entity. Curse: Removed automatically after a set number of turns. Increases succeptibility to all negative statuses. Also increases damage taken from LIGHT attacks by 15%, and reduces Defend (Special) by 20%. Stagger: Removed automatically at the end of the turn cycle on which it is applied, or when hit. The next attack to hit the affected entity is a guaranteed critical. Also reduces evade by 15%. Burn: Removed automatically by ICE or WATER damage, or after a set number of turns. The affected entity takes piercing Fire-type damage equal to 5% of their max HP every turn. Freeze: Removed automatically by FIRE or EXPLOSIVE damage, or after a set number of turns. The affected entity takes 40% more damage from all attacks, and cannot act. Also reduces evade by 99%. Dispel: Removes all Buffs from the affected entity. Silence: Prevents use of any skills with nonzero MP costs (players)/Prevents use of attacks with damage class Special, as well as nondamaging attacks (bloons). Removed automatically after a set number of turns Buffs and Debuffs Buffs and Debuffs are also removed on death, or at the end of the battle. Buffs increase the specified stat by the specified percentage, and Debuffs decrease the specified stat by the specified percentage You can also resist statuses, but not debuffs. Note: If the usual probability of a status is 90% and you have an 80% resistance, the modified probability of the status is 18%, not 10%. If multiple buffs or debuffs of the same type are active at the same time on the same entity, only the one with the highest percentage will be counted. Equipment Starting Equipment You start with the following: Weapon: Standard dart You start with a normal dart with the following stats: Attack (Normal) +15 Type: NORMAL 100% Special: None Crit Rate: 5% Crit Bonus: 15% Dart weapons can only be used by dart monkeys and super monkeys. Hat: Green Headband You start with a green headband with the following stats: Defend (Special) +5 Resist AIR 10% Headbands can be used by any class, but stat bonuses are increased 20% and element and status resistance bonuses are +5 when used on a Dart Monkey or Ninja Monkey Armor: None You don't get any starting armor Cape: None You don't get a cape yet either (CAPES can be equipped to any class, but apply an evasion penalty when equipped to any non-super monkey class. See this.) Other Equipment A list of the other equipment that you obtain over the course of the game can be found here. YOUR CLASS The Dart Monkey class allows use of Dart weapons, and provides no class bonuses Native elements: None Weakness: None OTHER CLASSES Here are some other classes you will unlock over the course of the story. Of course, not all player characters will have the same classes available. In fact, only your starter character will ever unlock the Super Monkey class! Ninja Monkey The Ninja Monkey class allows use of Shuriken weapons, and provides a 25% Evade bonus Ninja Monkeys have a 20% base resistance to Stagger status Native elements: Earth, Air Weakness: None Monkey Apprentice The Monkey Apprentice class allows use of Wand weapons, and provides a 40% Attack (Special) bonus and a 20% Max MP Bonus Monkey Apprentices have a 15% base resistance to Silence status Native elements: Lightning, Fire, Air Weakness: Light Super Monkey The Super Monkey class allows use of Dart weapons, and provides a 15% Evade bonus, a 10% Accuracy bonus, a 25% Defend (Normal) bonus, and a 25% Defend (Special) bonus; as well as a 30% Max HP bonus Super Monkeys have 20% base resistance to all statuses Native elements: Light Weakness: Dark Heavy Assault Monkey The Heavy Assault Monkey class allows use of Gun weapons, and provides a 15% Accuracy bonus, a 5% Attack (Special) bonus, and a 10% Defend (Normal) bonus; as well as a 20% Max HP bonus Heavy assault monkeys have a 20% base resistance to Death status Native elements: Dark, Lightning, Fire Weakness: Light Fighter Monkey The Fighter Monkey class allows use of Sword weapons, and provides a 10% Attack (Normal) bonus and a 10% Defend (Normal) bonus, as well as a 10% Max HP bonus Fighter monkeys have 10% base resistances to Silence and Stagger statuses Native elements: Light, Air Weakness: Dark SKILLS In each turn cycle, each character and enemy may use 1 skill. Skills used automatically by equipment effects do not count towards this limit, and do not consume MP. All classes have the following skill, regardless of their level: NORMAL ATTACK Type: As weapon Class: Normal Power: 100% Accuracy: 100% MP Cost: 0 Special: As weapon A list of all other skills that can be learned can be found here. LEVELING UP If you get enough XP, your level will increase, boosting many of your stats. Experience Requirements Below are the cumulative XP requirements for each level 0: 0 1: 100 2: 220 3: 365 4: 540 5: 750 6: 1,000 7: 1,300 8: 1,650 9: 2,100 10: 2,600 11: 3,250 12: 3,950 13: 4,850 14: 5,950 15: 7,250 16: 8,800 17: 10,650 18: 12,900 19: 15,500 20: 18,800 21: 22,600 22: 27,200 23: 32,800 24: 39,400 25: 47,400 26: 57,000 27: 68,500 28: 82,300 29: 98,800 30: 118,700 31: 142,500 32: 171,200 33: 205,500 34: 246,700 35: 296,100 36: 355,400 37: 426,600 38: 512,000 39: 615,000 40: 738,000 41: 885,000 42: 1,062,000 43: 1,275,000 44: 1,530,000 45: 1,836,000 46: 2,203,000 47: 2,644,000 48: 3,173,000 49: 3,808,000 50: 4,569,000 51: 5,483,000 52: 6,580,000 53: 7,895,000 54: 9,475,000 55: 11,370,000 56: 13,645,000 57: 16,375,000 58: 19,650,000 59: 23,580,000 60: 28,295,000 61: 33,950,000 62: 40,745,000 63: 48,890,000 64: 58,670,000 65: 70,405,000 66: 84,485,000 67: 101,380,000 68: 121,660,000 69: 145,990,000 70: 175,185,000 71: 210,225,000 72: 252,270,000 73: 302,725,000 74: 363,270,000 75: 435,920,000 76: 523,105,000 77: 627,730,000 78: 735,275,000 79: 903,930,000 80: 1,084,715,000 81: 1,301,660,000 82: 1,561,990,000 83: 1,874,390,000 84: 2,249,265,000 85: 2,699,120,000 86: 3,238,945,000 87: 3,886,730,000 88: 4,664,080,000 89: 5,596,900,000 90: 6,716,250,000 91: 8,059,550,000 92: 9,671,450,000 93: 11,605,700,000 94: 13,927,000,000 95: 16,712,000,000 96: 20,055,000,000 97: 24,066,000,000 98: 28,879,000,000 99: 35,000,000,000 ---- Enemies Stats are for level 0. For enemies, all stats increase 3.05% a level, and experience given increases 19% a level. During battles, no more than 5 may be on screen at a time. (Don't worry. Enemy levels increase over the course of the story, not as you level up.) The list of enemies can now be found here. Trivia In this game, blimps have cannon turrets, which explains the nature of many of their attacks. Category:Games